Bioshock 2
Bioshock 2: Sea of Dreams has been recently scheduled for release in Take-Two's fiscal year 2009 (around October). It has also been confirmed that 2K Boston will not be developing the sequel. Instead, 2K Marin will be the developing team. However, 2K Boston's Ken Levine will be involved. Trailer The PlayStation 3 version of Bioshock contained the first teaser trailer for Bioshock 2: Sea of Dreams. The cinematic teaser features a woman, presumably a grown up Little Sister, standing on a beach looking out to sea as she holds a small figurine resembling a Big Daddy from the first game. As the camera pans out, pillar-like structures rise from the sand and form what appears to be a city in the foreground, presumably Rapture. Finally, the BioShock 2 logo emerges covered in barnacles. A blue butterfly crawls out of a barnacle in the lower right hand corner of the logo and the subtitle "Sea of Dreams" slowly appears underneath. Somethinginthesea.com A viral website called "There's Something in the Sea" was released on March 4th, 2009, giving hints and clues about Bioshock 2. Day One A kidnapping of a little girl in Liscannor, County Clare, Ireland, is reported in the local newspaper dated February 20, 1967. The kidnapper is reported to have "incredible speed," "wore some kind of red light" and "wears a miner's helmet." There is also a description of a strange "toy" found on the beach. The description matches the Big Daddy toy seen in the trailer. Day Two Jeremiah Lynch is reported to have taken photographs of mysterious footprints on Lehnich Beach on February 17, 1967. Lynch says the product "may be of a culture entirely separate from those we know." He is regarded as an eccentric and has also previously told the local authorities of "mysterious crimson lights" under the surface of Liscannor Bay. A photograph of the footprints is enclosed, together with a ribbon and a score down the sand. An average men's shoe is placed beside it for comparison. A letter from Jeremiah Lynch is also enclosed to an unnamed person, dated February 9, 1967. Day Three On March 15, 1967, it was mentioned that a sighting of a 'red underwater flare' occurred in Felixstowe Harbor in Suffolk, England, by a ship bound for New York. This was quickly reported with a general SOS; the National Guard believed the sighting to be a hoax, with no wreckage discovered or ships reported missing and sonar could not find anything resembling a submersible vehicle in the area. A child, Mary Elizabeth Sarsfield, was also kidnapped that night at 2:30 A.M. by an unknown assailant. The unknown commentator deduces that 'whatever it is...it's taking our children (crossed out and replaced with 'daughters').' The mention of glass-cutting tools seems to have been implemented by the kidnapper. On February 22, 1967, Ulrike Moeller was stolen from her parents in St. Cloud, France, wherein French authorities promised to work with West Germany to uncover the abductor. The commentator deduces that everything is connected and notices that all of the little girls are physically similar to one another, with the question of "WHY?" written in the margin of a newspaper clipping. Extra Information The teaser is now available for download in HD from the official 2K Games website. A new variation of enemy called a 'Big Sister' might be making its way into BioShock 2: Sea of Dreams, according to insider contacts for Kotaku. Category:Games